<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moment She Knew by canopener13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719323">The Moment She Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canopener13/pseuds/canopener13'>canopener13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Belong With Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canopener13/pseuds/canopener13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And damn Harvey Specter, because this night was supposed to be about her and here she was, thinking about him again. Would she ever learn how to not think about him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Belong With Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moment She Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone. I love how we can relate Darvey and Taylor Swift, and this idea was just stuck in my head for some time now, so, I decided to give it a shot. English is not my first language so I'm apologizing for any mistakes!</p><p>So, here is the first (small) piece of this series of Darvey ficlets based on Taylor Swift songs and I hope you like it. Reviews are hugely appreciated. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was amazing and she knew it. It was the first play she did in quite some time now and she rocked. Honestly, with being COO and handling everything at the firm, Donna was going crazy and she just needed to find time to do this. She needed to feel like herself again because, in reality, she never felt so lost before. The uncertainty was unsettling her because the mindedly Donna Paulsen was supposed to know everything. She should know. But since Harvey started to date his (ex) therapist, since they kissed and she felt everything (and he made her promised to never do that again)…she was lost. She was lost since they fell apart.</p><p>But being on stage? that she knew how to do. That was her place. Rachel, Mike, and Louis were there, applauding her performance in a standing ovation with everyone else at the theatre. She was happy, she really was. But her heart was also a little broken as she looked at them.<i> He should be here<i>. And her mind went back to years ago when he was waiting for her, flowers in his hand ready to go to her closing night because the <i>only thing he had going on that night was her<i>.</i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He should be here and she would've been so happy<i>. Donna left the stage with a strange feeling in her heart. She would celebrate with her friends tonight. She would be happy tonight.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Donna, you were amazing, perfect, outstanding…" Louis said hugging her so tight and looking so proud of her that she couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Louis. For all your support again and for coming here…" She starts to say but Rachel interrupted her</p><p>"You don't need to thank us, Donna. We are your friends and we'll always be here to applaud you. Always!"</p><p>"Rachel is right, Don" Mike said "We'll always be here and Louis is also right, you were amazing. You ARE amazing".</p><p>She was so grateful for their friends right now, happy with the play and she forgot for a moment about Harvey. But while she was standing in the bathroom of the restaurant, fixing her red lipstick, she couldn't help but think that <i>the one who means the most to her was the one who didn't show<i>. She took her time looking at the mirror trying to put herself together but <i>there was one thing missing<i>. It was the first play of hers that he didn't watch and she wondered if they were broken beyond repair now. After twelve years of playing with fire they finally got burned?</i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>Maybe twelve years is too much for unspoken things and buried feelings. Maybe twelve years is too long to finally understand and accept that you love someone. They loved each other and that much they both knew, but she felt that they unspoken agreement, the one where they would always choose each other, was broken now. He was slipping away and it hurt her. Deeply. He was finally ready to be the man she always knew he was...but with someone else. And damn Harvey Specter, because this night was supposed to be about her and here she was, thinking about him again. Would she ever learn how to not think about him?</p><p>She went back to her table, trying to smile ready to enjoy the rest of the night. Harvey was probably happy at home with Paula and she would try to be happy right now as well. She was not alone, she had people who loved her and she would be okay. She had to be okay.</p><p>The next day she got to her office a little late than usual and she finds this beautiful bouquet on her desk, with a note in that awful handwriting that Donna would recognize anywhere</p><p>
  <i>"You were amazing last night. Your closing night was perfect just as your opening one.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I hope you had fun.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-H"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She was smiling now. He went to see her. Twice. And <i>that was the moment she knew<i>.</i>
  </i>
</i></i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They would be okay.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>